La mascotte
by Halen-misma
Summary: Parce que le soir au coin d'un verre, même quand on est un Mangemort -surtout quand on est un Mangemort- on refait le monde à coups de théories du complot et de philosophie des cucurbitacées, et parfois, on se dit qu'une mascotte, ben ce serait chouette.


Salut tout le monde ! A la suite de l'opération « Mère Noël », voici l'OS de Noël pour Gayou, qui est en fait un missing moment collector de l'Orage des Loups, du même auteur. (Pas du tout nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre, mais je vous ORDONNE quand même de le faire si ce n'est déjà fait :P)

Collector, parce que même si ça s'emboîte, c'est à lire au troisième degré. Minimum. :)

Et joyeux Noël à tous !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La nuit tombait sur les rues de Glasgow, détrempées d'une pluie fine et pénétrante. A l'angle d'un bâtiment malpropre, une fenêtre poussiéreuse diffusait une lumière cuivrée sur le trottoir. Derrière le verre fendu (probablement par un caillou quelconque, lors d'une partie acharnée de ce jeu que pratiquent à l'envi les enfants qui s'ennuient), quatre hommes devisaient posément.

C'est-à-dire que deux d'entre eux tenaient une conversation pour le moins décousue, parsemée de réflexions abstruses du troisième.

Quant au dernier...

-Je crois qu'on a perdu Jugson, commenta Rookwood avec un regard magnanime sur son camarade, avant de revenir à sa discussion. Et Macnair, _non_, je persiste, tu n'es pas clair. Mais alors franchement pas.

-Mais si.

-Mais non.

-Je te dis que si.

-La ferme, grogna Jugson sans relever la tête.

Il en était certain, _ils_ avaient mis quelque chose dans son verre. Du poison, à coup sûr. _Ils_ cherchaient à se débarrasser de lui. Il en savait trop. Il en avait trop vu, trop entendu.

« Ou alors », souffla une petite voix raisonnable au fond de lui, « c'est le whisky ».

Il paniqua. Voilà, c'était ça :_ ils_ avaient mis du whisky dans son whisky.

La petite voix partit se cogner la tête contre un mur qui n'existait pas, et Jugson lui en fut reconnaissant – quelle emmerdeuse celle-là, toujours à traîner dans un coin de sa tête.

Ils cherchaient à le rendre ivre, à le droguer, pour le faire parler plus facilement et pour endormir sa méfiance. Mais il ne se laisserait pas avoir, oh non. Il était un Mangemort, bon sang. Qui qu'_ils_ fussent (il n'était pas bien sûr; les huissiers, à tous les coups. Ou alors sa mère. Pire que tout un Ordre du Phénix, celle-là), _ils_ pouvaient aller se faire voir, il ne dirait rien. De toute façon, le petit hérisson sur sa langue (tout collant, d'ailleurs; ça devait être un hérisson en caramel) l'empêchait de parler convenablement.

Jugson ouvrit des yeux horrifiés lorsque la pensée lui vint qu'_on_ cherchait peut-être à le faire taire.

C'était un complot.

-Non, Walden, je ne vois franchement pas à quoi ça servirait.

L'exécuteur haussa les épaules.

-Ben, ce serait un truc de ralliement. A nous représenter, tout ça. C'est pas bien compliqué.

-Merci, répliqua Rookwood en reposant son verre d'un geste brusque, je sais ce qu'est une mascotte. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en foute ?

-Mascotte, biscotte, même combat, fit Selwynn d'un air rêveur.

Rookwood l'ignora.

-Et puis, si tu pars par là, je te signale qu'on a _déjà_ une mascotte.

-Nagini ? répliqua Macnair au bout d'une longue minute de réflexion. C'est pas une vraie mascotte. J'irais pas lui faire un câlin, moi. Une mascotte, ça a... de la fourrure. C'est doux. Ce genre de trucs.

Le Mangemort vacilla légèrement sur sa chaise, tandis que Rookwood le dévisageait d'un air navré.

Quand Walden Macnair en était à parler de câlins et de choses à fourrure, la fin était proche.

Il héla la serveuse pour commander une bouteille de plus.

Encore un verre ou deux devant l'exécuteur, et la soirée commencerait à être vraiment drôle.

Jugson lança à la barmaid un regard mauvais lorsqu'elle déposa une carafe sur leur table, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe naissante.

-Vas-y doucement sur les menaces, le tempéra Macnair - qui à défaut d'avoir une descente convenable, avait l'ouïe fine. Augustus veut se la faire, tu sais.

-Plus fort, t'as pas essayé ? grinça son compagnon.

Jugson renifla dédaigneusement, et lâcha entre ses dents serrées :

-Tu crains. Elle est pas belle.

Rookwood haussa les sourcils.

-Elle a tapé dans l'œil à Avery. Ça me suffit.

-Copain un jour, copain toujours, s'exclama joyeusement Selwynn.

-Hermione Granger, fit soudain Macnair en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Quoi ? Où ça ? s'enquit Rookwood en se penchant pour voir.

-Mais non, soupira son camarade sans quitter des yeux le couple de petits vieux qui cheminait lentement sur le trottoir.

Marrant, le parapluie en tartan assorti au chapeau de la vieille.

-Hermione Granger, répéta Macnair. Ça pourrait être elle, notre mascotte.

-Sang-de-Bourbe affreuse, laissa échapper Jugson.

-Pas de fourrure, pas de biscottes, ajouta Selwynn d'un ton intransigeant.

-Je peux me tromper, fit lentement Rookwood, peut-être bien que je ne suis pas l'actu d'assez près, après tout. Mais elle est dans le camp _d'en face_, aux dernières nouvelles, mon grand.

-Et après ? râla l'exécuteur. J'suis sûr qu'elle s'emmerde, là-bas. On lui rendrait service. Et puis...

-Et puis, tu lui ferais bien un câlin, on a compris, conclut Rookwood avec un sourire en coin.

-Sang-de-Bourbe, répéta Jugson en hochant la tête.

-'Suffirait de la convaincre, poursuivit Macnair, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité du dehors. On s'amuse bien, ici. Mieux qu'avec un Maugrey dans les pattes. C'est sûr.

Rookwood ramena la bouteille près de lui.

Même pas besoin de plus d'alcool, en fin de compte.

-D'accord, feignit-il d'abdiquer. Vas-y Walden, fais-moi rêver. C'est quoi tes plans pour gagner à notre cause la meilleure amie de Potter, le petit prodige de l'Ordre du Phénix, droite, prude, ...

-Et Sang-de-Bourbe.

- … et Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-La souffrance mène à la colère, la colère mène à la haine, la haine mène au côté obscur, intervint Selwynn, pensif.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Bonne idée, approuva Macnair, le visage soudain éclairé. On se débrouille pour qu'elle souffre, du coup, elle est en colère, elle nous hait, et comme ça... elle finit chez nous !

-Tu réalises qu'il y a une légère faille dans ton raisonnement ? lui demanda tranquillement son camarade, sirotant son gin avec délectation.

-Oui, répondit sincèrement le Mangemort, mais j'arrive pas à voir où. Il faut trouver autre chose, c'est ça ?

-Je crois bien, confirma son condisciple sans cacher un sourire amusé.

-_Join the Dark Side. We have COOKIES_.

-Ben faudra m'expliquer où, s'exclama Rookwood. Parce que la dernière fois qu'on a retourné le manoir Malefoy pour trouver quelque chose à bouffer, la seule chose qu'on a pu dégoter, c'était un vieux bocal de cornichons.

-T'as quelque chose contre les cornichons ? répliqua Selwynn, soudain étrangement présent.

-Ça y est, marmonna Macnair, on parle de cornichons, il se réveille.

-Il se sent visé, je crois. Tu crois pas que quitte à trouver une mascotte, on pourrait la trouver chez nous ?

L'exécuteur secoua la tête avec horreur.

-Bellatrix ? Je l'approche pas, moi. C'est le genre de fille qui t'arrache un truc avec les dents si tu lui demandes un câlin.

Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres de son camarade. Il avait toujours été impressionné par la capacité de Walden à garder un semblant de bon sens dans son illogisme.

-Et Narcissa ?

-Pourquoi pas Lucius, pendant que tu y es ?

-_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie wooorld_... chantonna Selwynn, replongeant dans les volutes fauves des profondeurs de son verre.

-Non, crois-moi... reprit Macnair. Hermione Granger, c'est l'idéal. Elle est mignonne, elle fait quand même moins peur que les filles de chez nous, et puis...

-_Life in plastic, it's fantastic ! You can brush..._

-Et puis, continua t-il après avoir fait taire Selwynn d'une vigoureuse tape sur le crâne, l'avantage avec les filles un peu naïves, c'est que pour peu que t'aies l'air un peu malheureux, elles te refusent rien.

Rookwood se passa la langue sur les lèvres, songeur.

-Pas faux, finit-il par admettre. Dis donc, c'est moi ou ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas entendu de remarques sur les Sangs-de-Bourbe ?

Macnair se pencha sur la table, et souleva brièvement Jugson par le col, avant de le laisser retomber. Sa tête cogna le bois dans un bruit sourd, et un « aïe » étouffé se fit entendre, avec plusieurs secondes de décalage. Le Mangemort tenta de porter une main à sa tête, mais l'effort le déséquilibra et il bascula par terre.

-Ça y est, on a perdu Jugson, commenta Rookwood.

-Merde, marmonna Macnair en se penchant vers son condisciple vautré par terre.

Ses deux autres camarades l'observèrent d'un air stupéfait, et il se justifia en remettant d'aplomb le tabouret :

-C'est pour les meubles que je m'inquiète. Le patron m'a dit que si on cassait encore un truc, Mangemorts ou pas, il nous foutait dehors.

-Aaah...

-Donc, c'est comme je te disais. On trouve le moyen de l'attirer chez nous, on la nomme mascotte... On peut nommer quelqu'un mascotte ? s'interrompit-il, soucieux.

Peu enclin à s'arrêter aux détails administratifs, Rookwood acquiesça d'un air bonhomme.

-On l'adoube.

-Absolument. On l'adoube. Et ensuite... Ensuite on pourra tous lui faire un câlin. On ferait la queue en attendant. Je suis sûr qu'on serait tous là. Même Rodolphus. Bellatrix est trop hargneuse. Et comme ça... Et même sa Seigneurie, tiens. Imagine un peu le pied, on serait tous plus détendus, Avery arrêterait de tout le temps tirer une tête de six pieds de long parce qu'il faut toujours que tu lui piques les filles qu'il a en vue, et... Une mascotte, ce serait la solution à tous nos problèmes, en fait !

Rookwood haussa un sourcil amusé en constatant que Selwynn, les yeux brillants, semblait réellement emballé par la vision de leur camarade.

-J'ai fait un rêve où tous les Mangemorts du monde pourraient avoir une mascotre...

-Scotte.

-Scrot... Fourrure.

Jetant un regard machinal par la fenêtre, Rookwood se figea soudainement, puis se releva d'un geste et dégaina sa baguette.

-Phénix ! s'exclama t-il.

Comme pour appuyer son propos, une formidable explosion souffla la porte d'entrée, et une dizaine de silhouettes entrèrent en trombe dans le bar.

Selwynn glapit, et se jeta à terre, avant de transplaner à la va-vite, agrippant Jugson par le bras. Une brume nacrée caractéristique des sortilèges Anti-transplanage s'épandit près du sol, et Rookwood jura. Il faillit lancer un sort à Dolohov lorsque ce dernier les rejoignit à quatre pattes, suivi par Travers. Recroquevillés derrière un imbroglio de meubles, les Mangemorts se concertèrent.

-Cette fois, c'est sûr, plus jamais il ne nous laissera entrer, commenta Macnair en contemplant d'un air misérable une table brisée.

-On a d'autres soucis pour l'instant, mec, murmura Dolohov en plantant l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le tatouage qui ornait son bras gauche. Selwynn et Jugson, ils sont où ?

-Ils se sont tirés, grommela Rookwood, qui se demandait surtout comment ces deux poivrots avaient fait pour avoir des réflexes plus rapides que lui.

-Bande de lâches, fit Travers.

Rookwood acquiesça de bon cœur.

-Qui montait la garde ? s'enquit Dolohov avec agacement, ses doigts fins martelant le plancher vermoulu.

-Avery, répondit placidement Macnair.

-Tout s'explique, ironisa Travers avec une grimace.

Dolohov jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de leurs agresseurs, puis se retourna vers ses condisciples.

-Bon, on y va à trois.

-D'accord. Qui reste ici ? demanda Macnair, sourcils froncés.

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

-Personne, soupira le russe. On y va quand je dis « trois ».

-Maintenant ?

Le Mangemort avait presque bondi sur ses pieds, et Rookwood dut le tirer à terre pour qu'il évite un sortilège lancé dans leur direction.

-Non, la prochaine fois que je le dirai, Walden. Putain, suis un peu. T'as encore déconné sur le gin Phénix, c'est ça ?

L'exécuteur haussa les épaules.

-C'est bien la seule chose qu'il y a de bon dans le Phénix. Alors soyons pas rancuniers.

-L'essentiel, c'est de sortir d'ici. Alors quand je dirai... hum. On fonce vers la porte, on dégomme quelques Phénix au passage, et on cherche du renfort. Ils ont dû envoyer pas mal de monde, on ne pourra rien faire à quatre.

-A trois et demi, tu veux dire, murmura Travers avec perfidie.

Dolohov soupira.

-Pas de questions ?

-Une seule, intervint Macnair.

Rookwood fut surpris par le sérieux qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son condisciple.

Peut-être bien qu'il commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

-Il y a Hermione Granger avec eux ?


End file.
